The invention relates to an assembly for preventing theft of an object mounted to a stationary plate, in general, and in particular for preventing theft of a CB radio of like appliance mounted in a motor vehicle. The theft of CB radios and the like from motor vehicle is a significant problem--to such an extent that many insurance companies today will not write insurance for CB radios in motor vehicles. Co-pending Application Ser. No. 760,955 discloses a particular lock box for mounting of CB radios or the like in motor vehicles so that the chances of theft thereof are minimized, and the bracket mounting assembly according to the present invention may incorporate the lock box of Ser. No. 760,955, or similar structures, for ready mounting within the interior of a motor vehicle.
According to the present invention, two different types of brackets are provided, one especially adapted for mounting an object to the dash or like structure of a motor vehicle, and the other for ready mounting of an object to the transmission hump or like stationary plate of a motor vehicle. Both brackets are readily installable in a motor vehicle, can provide for adjustment of the angular position of the object with respect to the stationary plate, and can be removed from the vehicle by an authorized person if necessary. However, both brackets are extremely difficult to defeat by an unauthorized person, and no access may be gained to the fasteners for attaching the brackets to the vehicle, so that for an unauthorized individual to remove the object from the vehicle either the stationary plate, object, or multiple portions of the bracket itself must be destroyed.
The bracket mounting assembly according to the present invention, for mounting an object to a stationary plate, comprises first and second generally U-shaped members, the first member having the legs thereof spaced a distance sufficient to receive the object therebetween and the second member having the legs thereof spaced an effective distance sufficient to receive the legs of the first member therebetween. First fastening means are provided for fastening the object to both the first and second members legs, the fastening means comprising at least one removable fastener extending from the exterior of the object through each leg of the first member into operative association with each leg of the second member. Second fastening means are provided for fastening the second member to the stationary plate, the second fastening means comprising at least one fastener extending from between the cross portions of the first and second members through the stationary plate, the fastener being inaccessible from the exterior of the supporting member and from the exterior of the first and second members, the cross portion of the first member overlaying the fastener. In situations where access may be gained to the opposite side of the plate to which the first and second members are mounted, the assembly further comprises a supporting member disposed on the opposite side of the plate, at least one fastener of the second fastening means extending through the stationary plate into operative engagement with supporting member and the supporting member preventing access to the fastener from said opposite side of the stationary plate.
The object to be mounted by the brackets preferably comprises a metal box having opposite side walls thereof received by the legs of the first member. Preferably the metal boxs is a container as shown in Ser. No. 760,955 including a plurality of walls, at least one wall having an access opening formed therein and allowing access to controls of an appliance within the box, and one of the box walls being movable to allow removal of the appliance from within the box. Means are provided for latching the movable box wall to the rest of the box, the latching means comprising a first plurality of spaced tubular members having aligned bores and extending from the movable wall, a second plurality of spaced tubular members having aligned bores and extending from the wall of the box distinct from the movable wall, the second plurality of tubular members being spaced apart in a manner to receive the first plurality of spaced tubular members therebetween with bores of the first and second plurality of members aligned, removable harden metal latching bolt having cross sectional dimensions generally corresponding in shape to the shape of the bores in the first and second plurality of spaced tubular members for receipt thereby to hold the first and second plurality of bores in alignment, and a locking means for holding latching bolts in place received by the first and second plurality of tubular members to prevent relative movement between the tubular members, said locking means including a key release means. The tubular members are preferably mounted within the volume defined by the box so that no access may be gained thereto or to the removable harden metal latching bolt from the exterior. A number of openings may be provided in the box for receipt of the first fastening means, to allow adjustment of the angular position of the box with respect to the stationary plate.
The term "stationary plate" as used in the specification and claims is not to be interpreted to be limited to planar members, but rather is to be interpreted to encompass all structural members having significant dimensions in perpendicular first and second directions, no matter what the contour of the surface thereof. The term "generally U-shaped member" as used in the specification and claims is to be interpreted to cover all members having a pair of legs and a cross portion despite the exact configurations of the legs and cross portions (i.e., curved, straight, etc.).
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a bracket mounting assembly for mounting an object to a stationary plate that provides ready mounting yet makes removal of the object by an unauthorized person very difficult. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.